Tu Sirviente De Amor
by lauryand
Summary: Dan siempre la admiraba, Runo nunca lo conocio , haste que un dia se encontraron, y todo cambio, el se convirtio en su sirviente de amor...  lo se summary cursi ,y fluffy pero va a ser interesante, DanxRuno mayor , y talvez ShunxAlice
1. Chapter 1: Al fin te conoci!

**Hola chicos, este es en realidad el primer fic q hago en español de bakugan, es divertido pensar que este fic se me ocurrió en clase de T.O.K **_**theory of knowledge **_**(teoría del conocimiento), pero no se preocupen que una cosa no tiene nada que ver con la otra, espero que les guste, y esto es para mis colegas hispanos: D**

4:30 a.m , Un chico muy atractivo , de cabellos color café , piel bronceada e hipnotizantés ojos marrones-rojizos , de 17 años , llamado Daniel, Daniel Kuso iba caminando por los pasillos de una mansión, de seguro pensaran que el joven Daniel es millonario y esa es su mansión, bueno, si eso es lo que estabas pensando estas muy , pero muy , equivocado mi querido lector, pues todo lo contrario , el joven Daniel , de hecho , trabajaba en esa mansión, trabajaba? Te estarás preguntando , y si estoy en lo cierto te estarás riendo de ti mismo, pero si , trabajaba ahí , el joven Daniel había perdido a sus padres cuando fue muy joven más o menos a los 7 años, y la familia Misaki grandes amigos de la familia Kuso , decidieron cuidarlo y mantenerlo a salvo en su mansión, Daniel , bueno a él no le gusta que lo llamen Daniel, le parece muy formal , prefiere Dan , y como gran amiga que soy , con gusto lo llamare así , bueno , entonces Dan fue acogido y enseñado a ser un cocinero , el cocinero de la familia Misaki , que era conformada por Katou Misaki (no se me estoy inventando los nombre y quiero que suenen japoneses :D), el hombre de la familia , Anko Misaki, su esposa , y por ultimo pero no menos importante su hija Runo, Runo Misaki, de 17 Años piel tan blanca como la nieve, cabellos de color azul pálido , y encantadores Ojos verdes- celestes , una belleza , eso pensaba Dan , un ángel , una preciosura , y mucho mas …

Sin embargo, Dan no tenia permitido hablarle, Runo ni siquiera sabía que el existía, y cuando digo esto, es enserio, ella no tenía idea de que un chico llamado Dan vivía y cocinaba en su mansión, puesto que el padre de runo, era muy estricto y quería que su hija no se acercara a nadie, por ahora, sin embargo habían días en que dan no podía dejar de mirarla.

Bueno yo pienso que esto es demasiado blah , blah ,blah, así que comencemos con esta historia que voy a relatar sobre Daniel Kuso, se preguntaran como de donde lo conozco , pues, eso les será respondido después, por ahora pueden saber mi nombre, me llamo Laura , muchos me dicen Lau , Lala, lali, y otros odiosos me dicen lulu, pero basta sobre mi eh!, sigamos con la historia.

- Bien, hoy hare de desayuno , … um me pregunto qué quera el señor Misaki, y la señora , y … - se sonrojo- su hija…

- _**Mmmm…. Tengo mucha hambre , quiero unos doritos, o tal vez huevos fritos**_ – cantaba graciosa mente una jovencita de 17 años de cabello azul y ojos verdes- celestes

- mm?- dan reconocía esa voz , era la hija de los Misaki , runo, Dan no pudo evitar reírse de la joven que cantaba tan cómica canción, y que al parecer se había despertado súper temprano

- Umm? Disculpa?- decía runo que se sentía insultada por una vos riéndose de ella- que están gracio…so?- dijo luego de voltear a ver a un joven de ojos marrones-rojizos , y cabellos de color café, con un cuerpo matador y una cara increíblemente atractiva

-_oh oh! _– pensó Dan- umm.. no nada solo me pareció que tu canción fue muy graciosa, no me burlo de ti di…go, usted, si no que no estoy acostumbrado a divertirme ya que nadie se despierta en las mañanas tan temprano… jeje- agrego una risita nerviosa que le pareció a runo muy linda-

-Bueno ya , no te preocupes, que no fue nada – dijo runo todavía en shock de lo atractivo y lindo que era el muchacho-

- q…ue , bien, señorita Misaki , umm, Entonces … dijo que tenía hambre?

- Si, pero dime te… conozco?- decía runo preguntándose quién sería este chico que quería cocinarle.

- pues… - Dan le iba a decir que el solo venia de paseo y se iba ,enserio , le iba a mentir pero , no pudo…- Pues… no señorita Misaki, pero yo si la conozco a usted , vera yo trabajo como cocinero en su mansión desde hace años , mi nombre es Daniel, Daniel Kuso , pero no me importaría si me llamara Dan – dijo con una sonrisa

- Enserio?, mucho gusto Dan , pero como así que llevas viviendo en mi mansión , y yo no te conozco ?... espera … no me digas… mi padre- runo no lo dudo ni un segundo , de seguro su padre pensó que ella lo miraría y quedara prendada de su atractivo y amabilidad , y por primera vez en la vida su papa, le podría decir 'Te lo dije', esperen, que estaba diciendo , no ,no , y no im..po…si..ble?, no lo sabía- estoy en lo correcto?

- s-si, señorita misaki , usted es muy lista – le dijo con una sonrisa nerviosa

- G-gracias Dan , pero me … puedes decir Runo ….- le respondió con su misma sonrisa, entonces se quedaron mirándose a los ojos , dicen que los ojos son la puerta de tu alma, pues la de ellos parecía una puerta de doble acero , triple seguro con una combinación que tenían que descubrir…

-E-entonces r-runo, quieres que te prepare algo ?- pregunto rompiendo el silencio , con la cara tan roja como la de runo

-si-sí, claro – dijo todavía en el transe que dan le había producido

Iban caminando hacia la cocina pero runo no se dio cuenta de que el piso estaba mojado pues el celador Billy, (si Billy! xD), no había ido a limpiar la noche anterior, y resbalo, por suerte Dan la atrapo en sus brazos, en hipnotizados mirando los ojos del otro , inconscientemente se fueron acercando, sonrojando y cerrando los ojos , hasta que se sentía un leve rose ,entre sus labios y luego…

**Jajaja!, hasta ahí!, que mala soy wiii!, xD, bien por favor pónganme review y díganme como puedo mejorar si?, gracias espero que hayan disfrutado esta historia, nos vemos mañana! **


	2. Chapter 2: QUE!

**Hola chicos, Bueenoo.. aquí la conti!, espero que este capitulo les guste mas :D**

En el capitulo anterior:

_Iban caminando hacia la cocina pero runo no se dio cuenta de que el piso estaba mojado pues el celador Billy, (si Billy! xD), no había ido a limpiar la noche anterior, y resbalo, por suerte Dan la atrapo en sus brazos, en hipnotizados mirando los ojos del otro , inconscientemente se fueron acercando, sonrojando y cerrando los ojos , hasta que se sentía un leve rose ,entre sus labios y luego…_

- Daaaaaan!- se escucho una voz masculina pero un poco chillona, adivinen quien era?, si , Billy , el celador!, los dos sorprendidos se separaron, dan la ayudo a subir tomándola por la mano .

- Que? Que quieres Billy- dijo un poco enojado, todavía sosteniendo a runo por la mano

- pues donde esta mi escoba ?- grito lejos de la cocina

- en el closet del este torpe- le grito de vuelta a Billy

-bueno , ya entendí , cielos que amargado- dijo billy y fue a buscar su escoba, mientras tanto en la cocina…

- mmmm… Dan- dijo runo sonrojada por que el muchacho todavía la sostenía por la mano-n-no es que m-me moleste, p-e-pero te importaría delvolverme mi mano ..-pregunto mas roja que un tomate

-uh! Claro… perdona , lo lamento n-no sabia jeje- respondió el muchacho igual de sonrojado –

- bueno… mi cocinero , todavía tengo hambre sabes?- runo le dijo jugando

-si?, bien que quieres runo?- le pregunto vivazmente el joven

- umm que tal… pancakes…?- sugirió runo

- Jajaja.. ese es mi gran reto?, pancakes?- dijo dan burlon

- Bueno… si me puedes hacer unos pancakes super deliciosos , te dare un premio.- le dijo a Dan con un guiño, dan solo le sonrio dulcemente

- Bien a hacer pancakes!

-Listos!- Dijo el joven muy sonriente con unos pancakes en un plato , ensima tenían syrup de hershey's y fresas , que le encantaban a runo , y el lo sabia muy bien-

-Estan deliciosos Dan!- Exclamaba la hermosa joven

- jeje gracias, runo mmmm, creo que me debes un premio – dijo sonriente

- si, lo había olvidado- entonces se levanto de la mesa y se acerco a Dan dándole un suave beso en la mejilla, ella se sonrojo mucho al igual que Dan- Gracias Dan

- p-p-por n-nada… y-y con mucho g-gugto, digo gusto!-dijo completamente sonrojado

Finalmente se quedaron hablando y hablando era una gran mansión asi que Billy y otros empleados ni siquiera se dieron cuenta de que se habían encontrado y los padres de runo tampoco escuchaban nada, asi que hablaron y hablaron hasta las 8:00 a.m que era cuando sus padres se despertaban , bueno se despertaban a las 8:15 , pero como sabían que si el padre de runo se enterara despediría a dan, entonces se prometieron encontrarse en la cocina todos los días, y de hecho todos los días lo hacían , todas esa horas que pasaban hablando conversando y jugando , se convirtieron en días, los días en semanas, las semanas en meses y los meses en años, habían pasado 5 años desde aquel dia , ellos en secreto se juntaban para decirse , feliz cumpleaños, y feliz aniversario!, hoy no era la excepción , ellos dos se decian amigos, pero cada uno había desarollado sentimientos muy profundos por el otro , y no de amistad , no, no, no, de amor verdadero, sin embargo no lo mencionaban por que , primero , tenían miedo de que el otro no sintiera lo mismo, segundo , que tal que lo rechazaran y siguieran viviendo en la misma mansión, se supone que sabes cuando alguien te ama por la forma en que te mira, pero a cada uno le faltaba la ultima parte de la combinación secreta hacia su verdad, hacia sus ojos (Hay que cursi xD), y la ultima parte de la combinación era "Te Amo Dan/Runo", sin embargo , con el miedo que tenían los dos , no iba a pasar por lo pronto.

Se tienen que estar preguntando por el staff de runo, es decir , dan y Billy , el celador (no me canso de decirlo XD) no eran los únicos, pero del grupo de amigos de dan , y nuevos amigos de runo , estaban, Alice una chica de Moscu que le manda a su abuelo todo el dinero que se gana para ayudarlo con sus descubrimientos científicos ella tenia un hermoso y ondulado cabello pelirojo y unos imprecionants ojos cafes con piel blanca, y comportamiento dulce, ella hacia a mano toda la ropa de runo, durante 5 años ella y runo se hicieron inseparables , estaba la mucama julie, que tenia cabello plateado piel un poco morena y ojos azules opacos , era muy linda y la novia de Billy , el celador (Jajaja) entre otros.

En el cumpleaños de runo , 22 años recién cumplidos , su padre hizo algo inesperado , hizo una gran fiesta con muchos invitados , e incluyo a todo el staff, y cuando digo TODO es enserio , luego runo y su padre se acercaron a dan y el padre de runo hablo.

- Runo , hija , te presento a nuestro chef de mucho tiempo el joven Daniel kuso-

- Buenas noches joven kuso-dijo con una sonrisa y un tonito de burla

- Buenas noche y feliz cumpleaños señorita misaki hasta luego - dijo con el mismo tono de runo, luego se dedicaron una mirada que solo se reservavan para el otro

- Dime hija , no te sorprende que nunca te haya presentado a este joven?-

- no papa , entiendo tus motivos, pero por que me lo presentaste ahora – dijo con curiosidad real

- pues, ya no me importa que conozcas a chicos , sabes?- dijo su padre

- Ah no? Bien- dijo runo conteniendo toda la alegría posible por que podría d¿verse con Dan mas a menudo

- si , y el motivo es por que… te vas a casar hija mia!- dijo el padre

- QUE?

**Que tal? Ya saben que siempre aprecio Reviews :D espero que les haya gustado**


	3. Chapter 3: Cosas lindas, cosas raras

**Tercera parte jejeje!, bueno los deje en cliffhanger, o mejor dicho , colgando de un acantilado eh?, Te vas a casar! Que?, jaja biueno sigamos pues.**

* * *

><p>En el capitulo anterior:<p>

_- Dime hija , no te sorprende que nunca te haya presentado a este joven?- _

_- no papa , entiendo tus motivos, pero por que me lo presentaste ahora – dijo con curiosidad real_

_- pues, ya no me importa que conozcas a chicos , sabes?- dijo su padre_

_- Ah no? Bien- dijo runo conteniendo toda la alegría posible por que podría d¿verse con Dan mas a menudo_

_- si , y el motivo es por que… te vas a casar hija mia!- dijo el padre _

_- QUE?_

* * *

><p>-Como que me voy a casar? – exclamo la joven – que te pasa papa?<p>

- hija, hija , es un joven muy educado, muy _apuesto_ y _Billonario _– decia su padre

- pues si te gusta tanto, por que no te casas con el ? – le contesto su hija

- vamos mi niña , dale una oportunidad- le rogo- Señores y señoras , hoy en el cumpleaños de mi hija , quiero presentarles a quien sera su futuro esposo, el joven shun Kazami! – exclamos su padre cuando entro shun, era un joven muy apuesto cuerpo parecido al de dan , pero tenia cabello de color negro como la noche, y ojos color miel , piel blanca.

- Hola…- le dijo runo a shun, runo tenia que admitir que el era muy apuesto pero no había nadie como Dan _su _Dan – Shun

- Hola hermosa, como estas me alegra casarme contigo sabes?- le dijo coqueto

- si… emmm me tengo que ir si?- dijo runo cuando vio que dan se dirijia al balcón del 6 piso-

-Hola … Dan- le dijo runo

- Hola runo … yo- dan lo había escuchado TODO , y esas palabras comenzaron a atormentarlo '_presentarles a quien sera su futuro esposo, el joven shun Kazami!_- Fe..licitaciones… heh! – finjio una de las sonrisas mas falsas

-Lo que pasa dan… es que …. Yo no me quiero casar con shun…- le dijo runo honestamente

- Runo pero .. es billonario y , y , bien parecido –Decia Dan pensando en lo que seria mejor para runo, para que fuera feliz

- Si, pero no eres tu!- dijo runo sin pensarlo

- que?- dijo dan sonrojandose

- Dan… yo- Decia runo sonrojada pensando que si no lo decia ahora , no podría nunca- yo… t-te amo, te amo dan, lamento que talvez , no sientas lo mis- runo no pudo terminar por que dan la taclear a runo suavemente para que la pudiera atrapar en sus brazos, como el dia en el que se conocieron- d-dan…

- sh…, runo , yo … he querido hacer esto desde el dia en el que te conoci ,he querido hacer esto…- y con eso se acerco a ella hasta que sus labios se unieron en un dulce e incocente beso , que luego se volvió mas apasionado hasta que se separaron por la falta de aire- y … obiamente yo también te amo runo… - Dijo dan tan sonrojado como runo- pero runo , yo… yo , no soy un tonto , se como funciona el mundo, solo tengo 5 dolares en mi bolsillo y, y nada que ofrecerte , no, no te lo mereces runo… - termino Dan

-shh…- le dijo poniendo el dedo índice en su boca,esta vez, era su turno de callarlo y lo beso , pero esta vez el beso fue mas , fuerte , mas apasionado y con mas amor- Dan… lo único que necesito es tu amor si?-

- y t-tu matrimonio? – le cuestiono dan

- no lo se … - le respondio runo

- mmm… r-runo que tal si por ahora no nos concentramos en eso si?, mi amor, por que no vamos a tu jardín , si? Y… pasamos un poco de tiempo juntos- le dijo besándola rápidamente- hum?

- si…- dijo con un suspiro y una sonrisa

**.::: Mientras tanto con Shun :::.**

- Runo me dejo , plantado, PLANTADO!- murmuraba shun, una joven de cabellos pelirojos , ojos cafes, de 22 años (todavía no captan?, alice!)- _pero que chica tan linda_- pensaba shun- _p-pero que pienso? Se supone que me tengo que casar con runo, p-pero me dejo plantado- _

- Buenas noches , disculpe solo déjeme recoger esta tela - dijo alice un poco sonrojada de lo atractivo que era este joven , claro ella era solo una diseñadora de la mujer con quien se iba a casar-

- si… no te preocupes-dijo muy melancolico

- sucede algo señor Kazami?- dijo penosamente

- Señor?, jajaja, dime shun … umm- dijo confundido

-alice , alice genhabich

- Hola alice, pues, si , me pasa algo … Runo me planto- dijo triste

- oh..- dijo alice pensando si se había ido con Dan, si eso era muy probable..- no te sientas mal , es que runo es muy difícil de tratar , no eres tu te lo aseguro – dijo con una sonrisa

- Gracias alice, eres muy amable.. y muy linda – dijo shun sonrojado

- gracias…

Se quedaron hablando asi por un buen rato.

**.::: En otro lado del mundo (LOL XD):::. **

En una oficina en un edificio , una mujer de 23 años , con cabello de color castaño oscuro y ojos cafes- rojisos, llamada laura , asi es mi querido lector , soy yo , la narradora!, si!, bueno suficiente, (esto es muy surreal saben), esta chica era muy linda, piel blanca, pero un poco bronceada.

-Que encontraste a dan?- exclamo laura

- que no escuchaste? – le grito un chico llamado Francisco, alto cabello castaño, y ojos azules 23 años también-

- bueno franky… y donde esta? Eh?- decia laura

- Aquí están todos los datos- dijo fraky :D

-Bueno Dan, agarrate que aqui voy!

Y hasta aquí llega el capitulo!, jaja nos veremos en el próximo :D


	4. Chapter 4: Oh Rayos!

**Bueno aquí continuando , se preguntaran pq no hize update , el sábado y domingo, pues , la verdad, yo solo hare updates en días de semana no incluyendo festivos jajaja, bien , talvez se pregunten en que lugar ocurre esta historia… pues la verdad no quiero que sea en japon por que me gustaría que esta historia fuera muy hispana , haci que Dan y Runo viven en chile, en una hacienda gigante de Santiago, chile , y que laura la chica rara, de la ultima parte jjeje , y la narradora, vive en Colombia , Barranquilla colombia ok?, bueno , los padres de runo son imigrantes de japon que se fueron a chile (-.-)!... bien sigamos pues.**

En el capitulo anterior:

_-Que encontraste a dan?- exclamo laura_

_- que no escuchaste? – le grito un chico llamado Francisco, alto cabello castaño, y ojos azules 23 años también-_

_- bueno franky… y donde esta? Eh?- decia laura_

_- Aquí están todos los datos- dijo fraky :D_

_-Bueno Dan, agarrate que aqui voy!_

**.::: Mientras Con Dan Y Runo:::.**

- Runo, tu sabes que te amo, verdad?- le preguntaba dan mientras se recostaban en el pasto de un bello e inmenso jardín , recostados , Runo rescostando su cabeza sobre el pecho de dan, dan con sus manos alrededor , de la cintura de runo.

- si dan y tu sabes que yo te amo a ti verdad?- le contesto dándole un beso corto

- si… pero te tienes que casar con shun , y, no soporto la idea de que te toque , besarlo , abrazarlo ,t-te-tener h-hijos con el , no puedo …

- lo se… , y si hablamos mañana con el , para ver si nos entiende

- nah!, no creo que ese nos entienda , que te hace pensar eso amor?- le dijo dan

- igual intentemos- le insistió runo

**.::: Con Shun y Alice :::.**

- Bueno Shun creo que ya me tengo que ir.. – le dijo la peliroja

- Si.. adiós- la joven ya se retiraba cuando – Alice!, espera …- ella se lo quedo mirando , encantada con sus ojos ambar- gracias por hacerme sentir bien, y por acompañarme – y termino depositando un beso en su mejilla, haciéndola a el y a ella sonrojarse

- d-de nada shun- dijo suavemente, fue a recoger una revista que estaba atrás de shun , pero shun lo mal interpreto y la abrazo, luego ella lo abrazo de vuelta , y cuando se separaron , se miraron a los ojos , y se besaron…

- Alice … , no se si ddespues de esto podría casarme con runo…

- yo creo que ella entenderá shun

- crees?

- No, …. estoy segura de ello

**.::: En colombia :::.**

- Franky , apurate mi amor , que nos vamos a perder el vuelo…- dijo la sra. (estaba casada ;) )

- si Lau, ya voy , yo que culpa que haya tanto trafico… bien entonces como es el cuento, vamos a bogota nos quedamos en el hotel , y mañana salimos a Santiago …

- mmm… si , asi es … bien , y dime entonces en que parte de Santiago esta dan?

- eh… eso es para que tu respondas y yo me entere… jeje

- NO SABES DONDE ESTA?- le grite furiosa

- ahh… mi vida cuidado que nos vamos a estrellar controlate

- saabes , no, te imaginas lo grande que es Santiago sopenco!

- hay … lau es que no sabia!

- no sabia mi abuela!, Francisco Antonio Char! y ahora como rayos vamos a encontrarlo eh?

- hay no se , mira ya llegamos al aeropuerto , que lindo esta eh? Jejeje

- no cambies de tema… ¬¬'

- Disculpa …

**.::: aeropuerto:::.**

- Disculpa , voy a tomar un vuelo a bogota conexión Santiago, para hacer check-in

- Si… su vuelo se atrazo

- que? Porque- le grite

- Lau, con calma – me dijo franky

- Pero si se retraso! – le grite

- Hay laura…!

**.::: Con Runo :::.**

-Buenos días Hija- le dijo su padre a runo

- Muy buenos días papa!- le exclamo su hija con una gran sonrisa

- ja!, al parecer alguien amaneció muy contenta- decia el padre

- pues .. si … normal- si claro!, y como no iba a amanecer asi después de las múltiples sesiones de besos, caricias , abrazos y "te amo", como no?-

- será por que alguien le comenzó a gustar la idea de casarse con shun?, con el joven , billonario shun….

- umm.. n-no lo se- dijo runo a quien se le desaparecia la sonrisa

- hija por que no hablas con el y se conocen mejor…

- tal vez hablar con el no seria mala idea..

**.::: Con Shun :::.**

-Donde estará alice- murmuraba shun

- Shun? Estas aquí?- le llamo runo

- emm si aquí estoy runo- le contesto

-umm… shun necesito hablar contigo ….

- Si , ahora que lo mencionas yo también

- pues , yo… l-lamento haberte dejado ayer plantado y no es por nada pero no me quiero casar contigo

- Runo, yo… tampoco

- que Dices shun?

- pues ayer cuando me dejaste plantado , a-alice – se sonroja cuando dice su nombr e, (tan lindo!)- y yo hablamos , mucho y…. bueno , algo hizo click, y una cosa llevo a la otra y sin saberlo nos estábamos… , besando-

- pues , yo estaba ayer con dan… y también esa es otra razón

- Bueno runo , si tu no te quieres casar y .. yo tampoco entonces para que lo vamos a hacer? Ummm?

- Me parece excelente idea shun… - y los dos se rieron , y disfrutaron contando como se sintieron la noche pasada , con sus parejitas, los dos se veian super contentos , y el padre de runo noto esto y entro-

- Bueno, bueno , parece ser que ustedes dos se llevan muy pero muy bien eh?

- Sr. Misaki le tenemos que decir algo – le dijo shun

- yo también, nadie sabe esto , pero ahora que se van a casar, muchos millonarios y billonarios de todas partes de latino america, incluyendo mexico, van a reunirse en una sola convención , y a celebrar su matrimonio no con dinero por que eso ya lo tienen sino que cada uno ha decidido donar 5 billones de dólares -(cada uno! :O )- , para las distintas caridades, puedes creerlo mi runo , vas a ayudar a muchos niños de bajos recursos , casandote!,pero que tenían que decirme

- umm…- los dos jóvenes quedaron helados, por que si no se casaban , entonces ya no habría ese dinero para la caridad, por sus caprichos amorosos!, que iban a hacer

- no nada importante- dijeron al unisono

.::: Mas Tarde En Los Jardines De Runo :::.

Runo estaba sentada en el pasto, can sus cabellos azules sueltos, y oliendo una rosa, cuando un chico de Cabellos Castaños y ojos cafes- rojisos , se le acerco por detrás y abrazo su cintura, ella volteo y , si, era su novio secreto (si secreto!) Dan, que deposito un beso en su mejilla y luego en sus labios , y después dijo:

- hola! - jejee si , 'hola' , que esperaban un poema?-

- hola …

- runo , te ves preciosa hoy , bueno,, siempre te ves presiosa pero , aun asi es lindo recordártelo- le dijo dan , awwww!, eso si es mejor que 'Hola!' jajaja-

- gracias dan…

- y que te pasa mi amor?, hablaste con shun?

- si…

- y … que te dijo?

**Creo que hasta aquí ya esta bien jejeje bueno , chicos nos vemos , y tratare de hacer update mas pronto eh?**


	5. Chapter 5: Dan?

**Oigan chicos, lamento no haber hecho el update , pero es que tenia cosas que hacer , bueno disfruten eh?**

En el capitulo anterior:

_- y que te pasa mi amor?, hablaste con shun?_

_- si…_

_- y … que te dijo?_

-Pues…-runo no sabia como decírselo –Veras.. creo que a la larga me voy a tener que casar con shun…

- que?, yo, …. Sabes runo , esta bien , yo, yo te entiendo , ya se que el te puede hacer vivir una mejor vida, hasta luego- se retiro con su corazón hecho añicos y una lagrima en su rostro hasta que una mano lo detuvo y runo lo miro a los ojos

- Dan… escuchame bien , a mi no me importa vivir al lado de Donald Trump , o de un basurero publico si es contigo a mi lado…, yo te amo… pero, Resulta que ahora que shun y yo no s vamos a casar muchos millonarios y billonarios vendrán a la ciudad , y donaran TODO el dinero a caridades de niños , también a científicos que intentar curar muchas enfermedades terminales … no por otra cosa , de verdad!- dijo runo terminando la frase llorando –_si… ya te va a perdonar casarte con shun por dinero, que estúpida eres runo!_- Penso , pero luego sintió dos fuertes brazos abrazandola con cariño-

- Sh… runo, no llores , que me partes el corazón , si?, yo se que me amas, y entiendo que esos niños no se pueden quedar sin nada… no seria justo! Eh? Alegrate , lograremos que esto funcione!- le dijo con una sonrisa

- Si que podremos!- dijo shun que salió de los arbustos con alice abrazandola por la cintura

- Shun!- dijo runo sorprendida

-vamos runo, ni tu ni yo nos queremos casar, pero podemos fingir un matrimonio, tener nuestras com…pañias – dijo mirando a alice y runo mirando a dan- y… al final podemos divorciarnos felizmente que dicen?

- Por supuesto!- dijeron runo y dan con sonrisas en su rostro

- Muy bien!- respondieron shun y alice

**.::: En colombia ( Bogota para ser exactos) :::.**

- Hay franky! Que frio hace, y además tenemos que encontrar a Dan en chile- le dije

- calmate lau , mira tomate esta aspirina si?

- Franky… ya, ya me calme , y a que hora sale el vuelo a Santiago?

- Sale… a las 8:00

-de la mañana? Pero si ya lo perdimos!

-De la noche lau!

- oh … ahora si … jeje

-Bien… lau vamos al hotel si?

- si…

**.::: En El Hotel :::.**

**- **Oye franky , mira, que casualidad eh?- le dije con una carta en mis manos

**- **que?

**- **Nos llego una carta … es de la familia… Mi..sa…ki? huh!, que raro nombre Misaki… bien como sea dice:

_Cordiales Saludos Sr. Y Sra Char_

_Me es un placer anunciarles que mi querida hija Runo Misaki , va a contraer matrimonio con el joven shun Kazami de Venezuela, y como los dos son jóvenes de gran corazón , proponen que por celebrar su boda debería haber una gran celebración entre las personas mas Ricas de latino-america , y es obio que usted y su esposa son unas personas muy adineradas-( _Eso era cierto yo manejaba una exitosa empresa en colombia, y mi esposo y sus tios y sus hermanos 'los Char' , son dueños de la selección de futbol, las grandes empresas y relaciones internacionales_)- , Todo el dinero que se recolecte en la boda ira para caridad, no para los futuros esposos , Habra una convención de 2 semanas todo pago , ojala nos den el honor de tener su presencia con nosotros , gracias, att Sr. Y Sra. Katou y Anko Misaki_

_Fecha : 01 de Noviembre _

_Lugar : Castillo Val paraíso , Chile (duh!)_

_Hora : 7: 00 PM_

- Lindo verdad Franky?

- claro lau…. Pero falta poco eh?

- si… pero… vamos a chile por dan

- uhum.. pero, me gustaría ir , es por una muy buena causa y además normalmente nos gastamos el dinero en rumbas, el carnaval (en barranquilla :D) , y siempre terminamos tirandole dinero al cuerpo de Joselito cuando lo entierran… es estúpido sabes?( eh.. Joselito es un símbolo del carnaval, se supone que revive todos los carnavales y cuando se acaba se muere… si algo tonto pero tradición es tradición , como sea al final le hacen un entierro con muchas comparsas..)

- jeje… pues si eso es algo tonto, tirarle billetes a un muerto que no existe … huh..

- verdad franky… además….

- que?

- esta carta me recordó algo importantísimo… el 01de noviembre es… el… cumpleaños de dan- dije con una sonrisa dibujándome en el rostro-

- si? Talvez lo podríamos encontrar y le desearíamos feliz cumpleaños, si….

Habian pasado 2 Meses y 29 dias exactamente desde ese agosto … y al dia siguiente seria la boda de runo y shun , si preguntan , ambos estaban muy nerviosos, dan y runo estaban totalmente enamorados sabían que se amaban que no podrían separarse , shun y alice, ya no solo era un 'me gustas demasiado ' no, no , no, era un firme 'TE AMO ' , shun y alice también estaban nerviosos , estas dos parejas habían llegado a un compromiso, dejar que se casaran y luego divorciarse , pero 'del dicho al hecho hay mucho trecho' , era la noche de ensayo, y también la pre-reunion de todos los millorarios , TODOS , y por eso era tan difícil por que tenían que convencer a todos que eran la pareja perfecta , esto iba a ser difícil.

**.::: Con Laura Y Franky :::.**

-Miamor.. deja de saludar a tanta gente.. ni siquiera es tu fiesta eh lau…

- Franky… quien te manda a casarte con alguien tan activa como yo, eso no es culpa mia , por que no lo discutes con tu suegra eh?

- ayy… esto va a ser aburrido

- vamos, oye sabes no encuentro a la novia esta… eh… misaki? , runo y tampoco el novio ka..za…mi?, vaya tienen nombres raros para venir de chile y Venezuela jaja..

- Sabes que tienen decendencia japonesa

- en..serio?, osea que tienen los ojos super cerrados como los japoneses de verdad , verdad? (saben en los anime nunca les muestran los ojos haci…)

- q-que? Hay .. lau te explico después

- bien…

**.::: Con Dan y Runo :::.**

- Runo! Ya estas lista- preguntaba dan esperando , con un traje de gala , camisa roja abierta cuello en V , con una chaqueta y pantalones negros y zapatos del mismo color, para resumir se veía muy apuesto

- ya voy dan estoy duchándome todavía

-jeje quieres que te acompañe? – dijo con un sonrojo y de una manera suave esperando que no lo escuchara.. pero los oídos agudos de runo lo traicionaron

- q-que dijiste pervertido!- le grito desde el baño

- y-yo? N-n-nada

- nada nadita?

-no nada nadit..aaaaaaa- dijo babiando ya que runo había salido del baño , usaba un vestido Negro hasta un poco mas arriba de las rodillas, tenia un lazo rojo en la mitad era 'strapless' y llevaba uso tacones rojos , no muy altos , el cabello suelto , no mucho maquillaje solo un labial rojo … -

- dan?, hola… ya estoy lista…. Estas ahí? , obiamente no…

- l-lo s-iento r-r-runo , yo … es que… guau!, lo siento .. eh¿mm, te vez emm , hay linda, no, no, no , preciosa, umm no, olvidalo fabulosa increíble … eh

- jeje Dan gracias y todo pero ya deja de hablar tan rápido, tu no te vez tan mal eh?

- gracia, pero sabes que runo, mas que todo te vez ,…. Sexy

- pervertido…

- tal vez- dijo besándola apasionadamente – pero soy tu pervertido… cierto

-cierto. Pero no te emociones tanto

- bueno

-ujumm..!-Dijo un incomodo shun que había entrado antes

- Oh… shun

- Runo podemos irnos parece ser que nos están buscando…

- adiós dan – dijo despidiéndose con un beso

- adiós…

**.::: Con Laura :::. **

- Donde esta franky?, hay me perdi, pero que …? – vi a un chico alto de unos diecitantos yo diría 17 – 18 , ojos cafes- rojisos , y cabellos castaños.. era…

- Dan…?

- umm… diga?

**Bueno hasta aquí llego , lamento haberme tardado si?, es que estaba perdiendo biología y me tenia que adelantar jeje … bien tratare no demorarme adios**


	6. Chapter 6: La Boda

**Espero que les guste y gracias por las reviews, a propósito jeje**

En el capitulo anterior:

_.::: Con Laura :::. _

_- Donde esta franky?, hay me perdi, pero que …? – vi a un chico alto de unos diecitantos yo diría 17 – 18 , ojos cafes- rojisos , y cabellos castaños.. era…_

_- Dan…?_

_- umm… diga?_

- eh…. No nada , es que te pareces a un amigo que no veo desde hace tiempo , pero tengo que estar equivocada –_ 'Dan tiene 22, en que estaba pensando … uff … q salvada, quee tal si me lo encontrara aquí…' pense_- pero el tiene 22 haci que no

- Bueno pues yo… no te recuerdo y si, talvez estes equivocada , pero si sirve de algo yo tengo 22 años …- Respondio Dan

- oh..-' _oh oh! , no estaba esperando esto tan temprano talvez no sea el' pensé _– Bueno..

_- _o si.. me llamo Daniel Kuso , Pero como me llamaste antes me gusta mas : Dan…!

- ohh ya … -_' Ahí me muero si es el!'_ –gusto en conocerte, me llamo Laura …. Ummm laura Char … jeje si – _'Laura Char? En que estas pensando , bueno no le podía decir mi apellido , no todavía , tomar el apellido de mi esposo como si fuera mi hermano , que inteligente laura , enserio por que no le enseñas a las demás personas tu brillantes estúpida..' Pense mientras me insultaba a mi misma_ – bueno lindo en conocerte Dan..

- Si igualmente

-bien … umm – me quede pensando que hacer, toda la investigación que hice, todo el viaje, toda mi alma extrovertida no servia para nada si me iba a acobardar en el ultimo momento

- Oye lau estas aquí?- dijo franky… tenia que arruinarme el momento justo ahora

- si franky .. el es _**Dan**_ , _**Dan Kuso **_!- Dije enfatizándome en su nombre

- Oh.. m-mucho gusto Dan, yo soy Francisco Char , pero lau me dice franky … jeje

- Oh.. eres su hermano?- pregunto dan

- que? – pregunto francisco

- Si el es mi hermano Franky char , por que yo soy laura char , si jejejeje- Dice suelta de nervios

- A que te refieres lau?- me pregunto este idiota de francisco

- Quieres seguirme la corriente!- Le murmure

- Oh si! Claro dan ella es mi hermana … es que me gusta jugar con ella sabes? jajaja

-si… claro…- Dijo dan mirándonos como unos raritos- Y…. cual es el hermano mayor eh?

- pues yo tengo 24 y franky 25 , no es mucha diferencia jajajaja

- aja… y por que se rien tanto?

- jajajaja no lo se…- dijo franky , estúpido…

- ves lo están haciendo otravez …. Bien como sea hasta luego- y se fue

- Franky… nota personal…. Tomar seriamente lecciones de actuación

- Si… pero me puedes explicar por que soy tu hermano?

- pues , por que tenemos el mismo apellido , y nacimos de la misma madres, duh!

- Hay lau…. Eso no , por que pretendemos ser hermanos?

- oh… pues veras me acobarde en el ultimo momento … no podía _decirle _

- bien amor, al menos ya sabemos donde encontrarlo- dijo y después me dio un corto beso , en los labios, si, talvez sea un idiota, pero… amo a mi franky! (awwww)

**.::: Al Dia Siguiente :::.**

-Dan… lo lamento se que hoy es tu cumpleaños , y me voy a casar- le decía runo con tristeza

- Runo , no te voy a mentir, esto , me esta matando … n..no puedo evitarlo , pero se que no lo haces con intención … te ves hermosa con ese vestido… me alegra ser el primero en verte… y… me alegraría ser el primero en quitártelo….

- Dan…. Ya vas a venir con tus pensamientos pervertidos!, pero , a mi también me gustaría…

- Runo te están esperando mi angel , adiós , recuerda que te amo ..

- y yo a ti dan- y con eso lo beso , suavemente hasta que escucho las campanas y sabia que tenia que irse

**.::: En la Boda :::. **

- Estamos aquí para unir a esta pareja en matrimonio , para que sus familias se junten y (ah.. esta parte es la mas aburrida … blah … blah …. Blah, aceptas? Si, y tu? También , los declaro marido y mujer… tara tara tara)

**.::: Despues :::.**

- Shun!, Shun ven aca!- le grito una hermosa joven de cabellos azules vestida de novia

- que paso runo?

- Has visto a Dan?

- No… por que ..

-por que …

- Disculpen si los interrumpo tortolitos .. pero es hora de que … bueno como explicarlo , bien… su matrimonio no estará listo hasta que… bueno por que no me acompañan…..

Fueron hacia una habitación que estaba en la gran mansión era inmensa, y tenia una cama con rosas en forma de corazón, y perfumadas

-oh…- dijo runo sorprendida por que ya sabia a que se refería su papa

- asi es hija todos queremos que se consuma su matrimonio… y comprobarlo, por eso tiene sabana… especiales…- dijo el padre de runo con toda la incomodidad posible del mundo

- Y todas estas personas nos tienen que acompañar?- pregunto runo , ya que todos los ricos estaban mirándolos

- umm… no ya nos vamos a retirar- y con eso todos se fueron y apagaron todo

**.::: Con Dan :::.**

-Desde la boda y que ese shun beso a mi runo no los he visto – Decia dan en voz baja

- Hey… hola lau!- dijo dan que me vio saliendo

- hola dan!- le dije

- oye has visto a los novios, quiero… umm… fe..li…ci…tarlos, si! Eso felicitarlos!

- pues dan yo que tu no lo haría si?

- y por que?

- por que van a … consumar… su matrimonio, sabes lo que digo? Es la ultima prueba de un matrimonio

-s-si..b-bueno … adiós- dijo dan y se fue corriendo

- que raro… que le pasara?

**.::: Con Shun Y Runo :::.**

-pssst shun… y ahora que?

- no lo se runo, pero hay que probar que consumamos nuestro matrimonio… si…?

- si… pero , no puedo

- lo se yo tampoco … que vamos a hacer?

- shun… ve con tu 'princesa' si? Alice estará encantada

- si … pero y tu?

- yo…- pero alguien entro por la puerta

- Runo… estas hay?, por favor no me hagas esto , con shun, por fa

- Dan.. aquí estoy , no hemos hecho nada , shun se va con alice

- mmmm.. ya veo

- Hey runo … _parece que puedes quedarte con tu 'principe' eh? –_le murmuro shun al oído

- jeje… tal vez

- tal vez que?- pregunto dan

- nada – y shun se fue

Dan y Runo no tuvieron que decir ni una sola palabra , solo se acercaron , y se abrazaron, luego se dieron un suave beso que luego se fue convirtiendo en uno mas apasionado , cuando dan comenzó a besar su cuello fue subiendo y le murmuro_ 'Parece ser que si voy a ser el primero en quitarte el vestido' _ella rio y le murmuro _'Pervertido..' _, y luego dieron rienda suelta a su pasión (no sabia como ponerlo bien!)

**Hasta aquí! , bueno almenos o los deje en Cliffhanger! O si? , no lo se..**


	7. Chapter 7 : Que te pasa runo?

**Bien … para serles sinceros no disfrute tanto el capitulo anterior… por que …. No los deje con Cliffhanger!, lo deje con un final todo "X", ya desde ahora planeo dejarlos en Cliffhager siempre muajajaja! Soy mala ^^! Lol bien sigamos**

_En el capitulo anterior:_

_- Hey runo … __parece que puedes quedarte con tu 'principe' eh?__ –le murmuro shun al oído_

_- jeje… tal vez_

_- tal vez que?- pregunto dan_

_- nada – y shun se fue_

_Dan y Runo no tuvieron que decir ni una sola palabra , solo se acercaron , y se abrazaron, luego se dieron un suave beso que luego se fue convirtiendo en uno mas apasionado , cuando dan comenzó a besar su cuello fue subiendo y le murmuro __'Parece ser que si voy a ser el primero en quitarte el vestido'__ ella rio y le murmuro '__Pervertido..'__ , y luego dieron rienda suelta a su pasión (no sabia como ponerlo bien!)_

El dia después de la boda, era muy temprano 5:30 a.m para ser exactos y se podía ver a un joven de cabellos color negro, y ojos color miel, caminando lentamente, y en silencio para no ser escuchado, estaba sin camisa mostrando sus musculos tonificados , pues esta la tenia colgando sobre el hombro, se podía ver que se estaba subiendo unos pantalones mientras caminaba, y agarraba sus zapatos con sus manos, se le veian los bóxers color negro ya que no se acomodo los pantalones ( Uyy shun que hacias anoche?... no la pregunta es a _quien _se lo hiciste jeje ^^), caminaba con delicadeza con el fin de alcanzar un cuarto en especifico.

**.::: Con Dan Y Runo :::.**

Un suave destello de sol alumbraba la cara de una hermosa joven con cabellos azules , que recostaba su cabeza en un pecho desnudo, al abrir los ojos se dio cuenta de que era su novio dan, y luego se sonrojo al recordar la noche anterior, el se despertó también y la miro a los ojos.

-Buenos días- le dijo runo

- Muy buenos – termino dan

- jajaja si…

- Sabes Runo , no sabia que una angelita como tu se podría convertir tan fácilmente en una diablilla eh?- le dijo picándole un ojo

- Tonto

- Talvez… pero asi me amas- y se acerco a su cara para darle un beso en la frente, otro en la nariz otros en las mejillas y finalmente uno en la Boca-

- talvez…

- Oye runo como que talvez…

- Conformate con eso

- Solo puedo conformarme con esto- y se puso encima de ella y comenzó a besarla apasionadamente-

- ajamm…- Interumpio un incomodo Shun

- Shun!- gritaron los dos jóvenes sonrojados

- L-lo siento p-pero en… 15 minutos vienen a darnos el desayuno y… bueno entenderas que solo nos lo traen a mi y a runo…- se defendió shun

- oh.. oh! Y YO TENGO QUE COCINAR!- grito dan

- Dan cállate!- gritaron shun y runo al unisono

- Lo siento… Adios runo- la beso- me voy…

- D-dan tus pantalones- dijo shun

- o… cierto – tomo su ropa y se fue

- Runo me voy a acostar ok?

- e-espera , es que .. estoy … bueno emm- decía la joven mientras se cubria con la sabana aun mas

**- **oh.. si .. claro

**- **espera un momento y me cam..- Pero algo la detuvo era la puerta que la estaban tocando diciendo 'Ya esta lista la feliz pareja?'

**-** Ummm.. si un segundo- grito shun en pánico y se metió a la cama

**-** SHUN!- le reclamo runo

**-**l-lo s- siento runo p-pe-pero… ayy solo toma esto ….!- y le paso una camiseta ella se la puso y luego alguien entro

- Buenos días, sere su asistente y mucama personal, ahora si me disculpan necesito que salgan de el cuarto

-ok…- dijeron los dos jóvenes , tomaron un par de toallas y se metieron en el baño (pero no como piensan malpensados!|¬¬) y espiaron por el orificio de la puerta, entonces entraron todos los millonarios y billonarios.

- Señores y señoras… En la sabana esta la prueba… estos jóvenes ya no son vírgenes!, este matrimonio se ha consumido!- y todo el publico aplaudió, mientras shun y runo cayeron de espalda

- q-que demonios? – dijo runo que se recuperaba del shock

- Oh… hija mia ya tu matrimonio es real y vamos a donar rápido todo el dinero , eres la mejor- le exclamo su papa

- P-p-papa!, t-tan siqu-quiera , pu-pu-puedo cambiarme!- le dijo la muchacha avergonzada, se preguntaran por shun el todavía estaba en shock

- Si lo siento hija ya nos marchamos para su desayuno intimo… Compañeros Marchemonos!- y todos se retiraron

- Shun… Shun… hay alguien por ahí?, shun … SHUN!- y le tiro un balde de agua

- Aaaaaahhh!-

- Shun cambiate bien

- Oh.. si….- shun se cambio y se recostó en la cama- … mmm , y bien runo, entonces te divertiste anoche?- le dijo con una sonrisa picara-

- S-shun! No digas esas cosas!, e-espera, y tu también te divertiste verdad?, y mucho parece ser… jeje- le respondió runo con la misma sonrisita

- pues… yo…no…tu…cállate!- dijo sonrojado, y se sonrojo aun mas ya que runo le había recordado lo de anoche-

_****Flashback** **_

_**Una bella chica de cabellos pelirojos y ojos cafes se sentaba melancólicamente en una silla triste y sola, pues ella también había escuchado lo de 'consumar' el matrimonio , pero se negaba a llorar, hasta que se canso y comenzaron a caer lagrimas de sus ojos poco a poco hasta convertirse en un verdadero mar de estas, hasta que cierto chico apareció, venia vestido de gala, tenia ojos miel y cabello negro , y le pronuncio "Alice! N-no , no llores porfavor me duele verte asi" "Shun! y-y-yo p-p-pense que, que , tu y y y y r-runo…" decía entre sollosos " yo nunca te haría eso , jamás recuerda que yo …." " shun.. dilo … dos palabras , tres silabas… cinco letras" " Yo… te amo!" "Y yo a ti shun" El muchaco se acerco a darle un beso muy apasionado no dejo de hacerlo ni un segundo , a ninguno les importaba ahogarse, luego comenzó a hacer calor mientras los jóvenes se quitaban su ropa, y …. [Bueno ya seben que viene después, no?]**_

_**** Fin De flashback****_

- Pues, si runo se podría decir que me divertí

- Jajaja lo sabia… , shun es un pequeño gigoló…

- que?

- alice y shun son chicos malos…!

- también dan y runo!

- te sorprenderías de que tan malos shun….

- Hay runo no tendre esta conversación contigo!

- no seas tan aguafiestas!

**.::: Con Dan :::.**

**- ** Pongo esta cerezita, esta nota y ya! Todo listo para Runo!- exclamaba Dan

- y shun…- le recordó alice

- Si… y shun… como sea y también Runo!

- Si, si, dan solo envíalo rápido

- Claro Alice!

- OYE BILLY! Ven sirve para algo y llévaselo a runo y shun- le grito dan

- Claro…oye espera!- le reclamo Billy 'el celador'- por que yo?

- por que yo te lo digo!

- Bien, bien ya voy ….

**.::: Con Shun y runo :::.**

- Shun…

- que pasa runo?

- No me siento b-bien, tengo ganas de – y vomito

-que asco!, lo siento vamos runo al baño

- que tienes runo?

- no lo se….

**Oh! , no runo se enfermo, jajaja soy mala, gracias por leer! Bye xoxo**


	8. Chapter 8: Estamos  ?

**Si, lo se, me he demorado mucho, pero es que tenia , primero que recuperar matematicas que la tenia en 37 de 100 **

**Dan: a poco que ni yo saco eso jajaja**

**Yo: silencio…, en fin gracias a mi su profe , hize un examen y me cambio todas las notas!Amo a mi profesor! Love you Pedro!, pero también tenia que recuperar biología**

**Dan: Hablo enserio …. Ni siquiera yo iria asi de mal**

**Shun: Dan tiene un buen punto**

**YO: que se callen… y final mente cumplia 15 años y es una 'tradicion' hcer una fiesta haci que…**

**Dan: que escusas tan patéticas ¬¬ **

**Shun: si..**

**Yo: si siguen hare que ustedes se besen**

**Runo/Alice: QUE?**

**Yo: nada…**

_En el capitulo anterior:_

_- Shun… _

_- que pasa runo?_

_- No me siento b-bien, tengo ganas de – y vomito_

_-que asco!, lo siento vamos runo al baño_

_- que tienes runo?_

_- no lo se…._

**.::: Dan y alice :::.**

-Oye dan , no… me … siento, muy bien…- salió corriendo al baño y vomito (Jajaja estoy "enfermando " a todos)

- q-que asco – y el también vomito

- Hay que hombre ¬¬- le replico alice

-no.. no te burles!

- bien , bien, pero dan… no me siento bien, nada bien…

- comiste algo raro alice?

-no… , no que recuerde

- Ho..hola- dijo shun que entro con runo, quien se veía palida

- Runo!- dijo dan que corrió a cargarla por que noto lo palida que se veía

- Alice..!- shun hizo lo mismo que dan ya que alice no estaba tan bien que digamos- Que te paso?

- No me siento bien shun

- Yo tampoco- le dijo runo a dan

-OIGAN QUE PASA?- grito una peliplateada emocionada, era julie

- Julie… baja la voz!- le replico runo

- lo siento.. oigan y que les pasa?

- Hemos estado vomitando, pero no hemos comido nada raro…

- ummmm- se questiono julie- chicas vengan conmigo

- claro – dijeron todos

- Chicas!, ustedes quédense aquí…

- Adios chicas- les dijeron shun y dan

**.::: Alice, Runo y Julie :::.**

- Chicas… les puedo preguntar algo- dijo julie

- claro

- cuando fue la ultima vez … que … les llego el periodo?

- n-no se- dijo runo

- yo tampoco- dijo alice

- ummm… y otra pregunta… ustedes lo …hicieron , con , shun y dan? (no al mismo tiempo!)- pregunto julie

- p-pu-pues, yo si..- dijo runo sonrojándose

- y-y-yo también- dijo alice igual

- y…. usaron… protección?

- a que quieres llegar?- le pregunto runo

- solo respondan

- No… use- dijo alice

- Yo tampoco- dijo runo

- mm… dejame ver… - se pone a buscar entre unas cosas- miren hágase estas pruebas

- p-pruebas.. de… embarazo?- dijo runo en shock

- si chicas- respondió julie

- bien- dijeron la peliazul y peliroja al unisono

**.:: Despues ::.**

- y?- pregunto julie

- la mia salió…? – dijo runo preguntándole a alice

- P-o… si …ti…va- dijo alice

- y la tuya alice- pregunto julie ya que runo estaba en shock

- i-igual…- dijo alice

- Ppero… que tal si no lo hicimos bien?- exclamo runo

- Runo… alice… lo siento , pero dudo que haya una forma errónea de orinar en un paito..¬¬ - les comento julie

-talvez..!, no, julie tiene razón , alice y ahora que hacemos- dijo runo pensativa y preocupada

**.::: En el Areopuerto de Chile:::.**

Venían esa tarde dos vuelos uno de Bogota, colombia , y otro de Colon, panamá …, el vuelo de Bogota llego primero y cuando los pasajeros salieron del avión ,se podía observar a una bella joven de 22 años , de piel bronceada , ojos Cafes claros, Cabello castaño claro , casi rubio, y altura normal, aun asi se vestia muy simple , tenia unos jeans de tubo , una blusa roja y unas botas cafes, hay que admitir que esta joven atraía la atención de varios muchachos…, ella se acercaba a la oficina de la areolinea , llamemosla Avianca, para alquilar su vehiculo y obtener información .

Despues de no muchos minutos el vuelo desde panamá arribo, trayendo a un Muchacho de 23 años , Con cabellos hasta la mejilla color Negro , y ojos verdes , tenia un cuerpo normal, ni muy musculoso, pera tampoco delgado, un poco palido, y venia uy elegante con un traje de gala , se veía como un gran empresario, y para ser honestos ,el, no era feo, pero tampoco el mas bello, solo lindo , el se dirijia a su areolinea , llamemose LAN para hacer unos Check-outs y todo eso.

**.::: Con la chica :::.**

Saco su Iphone y marco un numero

- Hola amiga como estas- le hablo la castaña

- Muy bien- respondió la chica con quien hablaba

- Bueno, laura , ya estoy aquí , rentando el auto , asi que dime como se llama el lugar en donde se están quedando?- le dijo la castaña

-Ya te digo , en la mansión misaki, aquí t esperamos luz mary – le dijo laura

- bueno laury , aja y que , cuéntame como vas con franky

- Bien.. tu sabes… y entonces como estuvo su vuelo

- mas o menos, esos cachacos no dejaban de mirarme – (cachacos es un apodo de parte de los costeños – Barranquilla, santa marta, Cartagena ect- a los bogotanos)

- Jajaja… y no pensaran que tu también eres cachaca amiga?

- pa' joderlos, yo cachaca ni muerta, tu sabes que soy Currambera (barranquillera) a morir…

- hay mary tu con tus ocurrencias

-y tu no te quedas atrás lau, bien nos vemos en esa mansión, besos

- igual , bye!

Y Mary colgó , se subió a su auto con GPS y partió a la mansión

**.::: Con el chico :::.**

Este terminando de hacer sus diligencias subió al una limosina y dijo, "A la mansión misaki por favor..", luego saco un Blackberry Torch y marco un numero.

-Hola- se escucho del otro lado del teléfono

- Katou Misaki!, dichosos los oídos que te escuchan!, aquí joe-

- Jaja… Jose Martinez alias el Joe martinez!, que paso hijo (termino de afecto no que sean padre e hijo)- le respondió katou

- Katou ya llegue a chile y voy en camino a tu casa

- me alegra Joe, y espero que me traigas nuevos negocios desde panamá eh?

- Claro, si para que me fui…

- bueno joe nos vemos pronto

-Hasta luego Katou

Y colgó…

**Hasta aquí por ahora!, el próximo va a ser aun mas largo lo prometo!**


	9. Chapter 9 : Dan, tu eres mi

**Bueno , este va a ser bastante largo como lo prometi , bueno largo para mi jeje, apropósito sabemos, que Katou es el padre de runo.. verdad? Jeje, y que laura es , lau, la esposa de franky.. y no hay otro franky , solo digo esto por si acaso**

_En el capitulo anterior :_

_**.::: Con la chica :::.**_

_- Hola amiga como estas- le hablo la castaña_

_- Muy bien- respondió la chica con quien hablaba_

_- Bueno, laura , ya estoy aquí , rentando el auto , asi que dime como se llama el lugar en donde se están quedando?- le dijo la castaña_

_-Ya te digo , en la mansión misaki, aquí t esperamos luz mary – le dijo laura_

_**.::: Con el chico :::.**_

_- Katou ya llegue a chile y voy en camino a tu casa_

_- me alegra Joe, y espero que me traigas nuevos negocios desde panamá eh?_

_- Claro, si para que me fui…_

_- bueno joe nos vemos pronto_

_-Hasta luego Katou_

Bien, hemos conocido a dos distintas personas que nos parcen nuevas, y para que lo puedan pensar, estos personajes no se conocen , ni se relacionan de ninguna manera, pero me parece lógico que entiendan a estos personajes, ya que son tan importantes que es necesario conocerlos a fondo, comenzemos con Luz Mary , o como a ella le gusta que le llamen "Mary ", ya sabemos su aspecto físico, pero no sabíamos , lo siguiente, Ella es una de las socias de Laura , es una gran amiga de ella también , y esta enterada de todo lo que laura hace, incluyendo el hecho de que esta buscando a dan y por que, ella siempre ha sido muy fiel a su patria , que es colombia, y a su ciudad que es barranquilla, es una joven muy alegre que le encanta bailar (y lo hace muy bien) , y gozarse el carnaval, aun asi tiene tiempo para el trabajo , ella , aunque muy linda, no tiene novio , y es por que , aunque nunca lo ha conocido , siente un lindo sentimiento hacia Dan, pero como?, ya laura le ha contado varias cosas sobre el , y ya le mostro una foto de el actual, y para los que creen en el amor a primera vista , quien dijo que tiene que ser en persona, por que no por una simple foto?, el punto es que la verdad mary, no es una mala persona (se que eso están pensando por Runo), es solo una chica con lindos sentimientos. Mary vino a chile por que laura le dijo que necesitaba su ayuda urgente, y mary siendo la increíble amiga que es lo acepto y sin dudas de fue a chile.

Eso fue lindo, una charla sobre una linda persona, pero Jose o Joe , no es ni la mitad de parecido a lo que hablamos anteriormente , el es la persona , mas HIPOCRITA de el mundo , pero no es que solo sea hipócrita , sino que , es física y mentalmente una mala persona, hay gente que dice que las personas no nacen malas, pues, estas personas nunca han conocido a joe , el haría lo que sea , y digo lo que sea para obtener lo que quiere, el es un joven "Amigo" de Katou , y ha estado enamorado de runo , por su físico, y quien dice que los malos no se enamoran?, aun asi es muy posesivo , y el no ha escuchado todo el tema de el matrimonio, ni todo el tema de dan , asi que se imaginaran su sorpresa al llegar…, no se la imaginan?, jaja yo , si , Runo lo considera un amigo , al igual que su madre y su padre, confían en el , lo que Katou no sabe es que desde hace tiempo Joe lo ha estado robando, asi es cada que hace un contrato , siempre todo el dinero va para el , y si cancelan el contrato, toda la multa también va para el y son millones exagerados, en conclusión es un estafador, y como todos confían en el , nadie se ha dado cuenta. Joe vino por dos razones, para ganarse a runo, y para estafar a Katou.

Bien , mary llego a la parte este de la gran mansión parqueo su auto alquilado y fue a buscar a laura.

- Hola amiga , sabes donde se hospendan el sr. Char y su esposa?- le pregunto mary a una peliplateada familiar

- si claro, señorita… err…

- Jaja , me llamo Mary , y tu?

- julie

- bien julie me puedes decir?

- Claro suba al cuarto piso , y la segunda habitación a la derecha

- Si..- pronuncio mary un poco confundida , ella no era muy ubicada que digamos

**.::: Cuarto de Laura y Franky :::.**

Alguien toca la puerta

-Siga!- dijo laura

-Hola!- dijo mary

- Ah! Mary!, mi amiga hermosa como estas!- Dijo lau y salió a abrazarla

- Laury , tu estas mas bella, amiga mia

- Franky , no seas tan maleducado saluda a mary!

- si.. hola luz…

- Franky!, ya te dije que mee llamaras Mary, después de todo soy como tu cuñada!

- Bueno…. Lau- comenzó mary separándose de ella- a lo que vine… cual es la emergencia?

**.::: Mientras tanto en otro lado de la mansión :::.**

El joven pelinegro de ojos verdes , llamado joe , llego en su limosina y entro arbitrariamente a un cuarto , uno de los mas grandes, puso su maleta y llamo a una muchacha de servicio para que en media hora pasara y organizara sus cosas, el joven , se quito su ropa y se puso un sueter verde y un pantalón negro, con zapatos marrones, se peino y salío a ver a runo o katou.

- Katou! Aquí esta el mejor amigo y jefe del mundo!-dijo Joe

- Oh… jose , aquí estas!, por que no pasas por mi oficina y hablamos de todo lo que ha pasado , y además también hablamos de los nuevos negocios… - le dijo y luego le indico donde quedaba su oficina antes- aquí tienes nos vemos en dos horas, y hablamos también del nuevo esposo de runo

- Que?

- Si, se llama shun …. – suena su teléfono- Urrg… te cuento mas tarde- se fue-

- que demonios?, estoy aquí , siempre lo eh estado y casas a runo con otra persona… maldito , me la pagaras…

- J-joe?, pero que haces aquí joe! – dijo runo con una sonrisa ya que vio a su "Mejor amigo" que no veía desde hace años

- Runo , como estas?

- Bien

- me alegra … bueno hermosa me tengo que ir adios runi!

- adiós joesito!

-"_ Runo… seras mia y solo mia" _– pensó joe

**.::: 2 Horas después :::.**__

Joe se puso una camisa manga larga blanca, y unos pantalones oscuros, y se dirijio a la nueva oficina, y se sento a esperar, pero oyo una extraña conversación .

-Runo.., no puedes fingir que no te pasa nada… - le dijo julie

- Podria intentarlo si me dejaras julie

- estas embarazada de Dan y tienes que decírselo

- _que? , quien es dan? Su esposo no se llamaba shun? – _Penso Joe

- Ah… talvez tienes razón julie tengo que decírselo , hay cuando se lo diga a mi papa esto lo va a matar…

- _eso no es ni tan mala idea runi, jaja que idea me as dado_- pensó joe con una sonrisa malvada en su rostro-

-no te preocupes runo , todo saldrá bien!

- Eso espero julie

- _tengo que averiguar quien es ese dan…_ _voy a seguirla –_se levanto y la siguió silenciosamente

Runo encontró a dan, y sintió miedo , al parecer dan también la buscaba , por que la abrazo, y le dijo.

- Runo! Te eh buscado todo el dia, amor como estas?, ya te sientes bien?- le dijo tiernamente

- Si…

- por que estas asi conmigo

-asi como.., hay , dan no te preocupa que no podamos estar juntos?

- Runo ven aca- runo se dirijio , cuando un par de brazos la rodearon, puso su boca en su oído y comenzó a cantar y a moverla para que bailaran :

_**Me quedo callado,**_

_**Soy como un niño dormido**_

_**Que puede despertarse con apenas solo un ruido**_

_**Cuando menos te lo esperes ,**_

_**Cuando menos lo imagino**_

_**Una noche no me aguanto y..**_

_**Te miro**_

_**Y te lo digo a los gritos**_

_**Y te ries y me tomas como un loco atrevido**_

_**Pues no sabes cuanto tiempo**_

_**En mis sueños has vivido**_

_**y… yo … **_

_**yo no me doy por vencido**_

_**yo quiero un mundo contigo**_

_**juro que vale la pena**_

_**esperar, y esperar y esperar un suspiro**_

_**es una señal del des..ti..i…no , no me canso no me rindo**_

_**no me doy por venci…ido…**_

-Dan… no sabia que cantabas, cocinero y cantante …vaya…- dijo runo que estaba sonrojada

- pues te puedo cantar otra… jeje mira:

_**Si de pasar por tu puerta se trata**_

_**Tu me cautivas con tan solo una mirada**_

_**Ella me mira pero no dice nada**_

_**Quiero regalarle serenta**_

_**Suegra me la cuida**_

_**Usted no sabe cuanto me gusta su hija**_

_**Y si la tiene comprometida**_

_**Voy a robármela ´para verla a escondidas**_

_**Suegra me la cuida**_

_**Usted no sabe cuanto me gusta su hija**_

_**Y si la tiene comprometida**_

_**Voy a robármela ´para verla a escondidas**_

_**me compre la mejor pinta para ir a conocerla**_

_**un osito blanco y una cajita de perla**_

_**daría esto y mucho mas por conocerla**_

_**hoy tango tantas ganas de verla**_

_**estoy de tras de ti te voy siguiendo los pasos**_

_**a ese embarazo yo no tengo caso**_

_**a el suegro que lo llamen pa' pedirle tu mano**_

_**pa' que sepa que la cosa ba en serio**_

_**brindarte una serenata linda muchacha como me mata**_

_**asómate al balcón que estoy afuera de tu casa**_

_**con eso ojos melodías se desatan hoy quiero tener esa gata**_

_**tengo mi guitarra y una canción pa' dedicarte**_

_**quiero estar con tigo espero que no sea tarde**_

_**he recorrido medio mundo nada mas**_

_**para demostrarte todo lo que siento por ti baby**_

…_**..**_

-Dan…- se acerco a el y le dio un profundo beso- que hermosa canción

- Jeje.. y que hermosa recompensa

- tonto-"_ ay.. que hago ,se nota que le gusto pero, que tal si me deja, pues no puedo decirle ahora" pensó runo_-

-_"Ese Es dan?, que demonios, quien se cree ese niño bonito para robarme a MI runo , runo es Solo de mi posesión , y enzima la embarazo?, … mmm… creo que ya se que hacer_ " pensó joe, que se fue a la oficina

**.::: En la oficina :::.**

-Mmm…. Me pregunto por que joe , no esta aquí- decía katou, pensando- bien, voy a revisar estos contratos que joe trae, nunca lo hago , pero que mas da…. – comenzó a leerlos – bien.. espera..!, q-que es esto?, dos millones de dólares a jose Martinez?, pero , me esta robando?... que rayos..

**.::: Con Laury y Franky :::.**

- Entonces encontraron a dan en la boda de esta mi..saki?- pregunto mary

- si mary … pero – la interrumpe por que alguien entro por la puerta era Dan

- Disculpen, laura, francisco, aquí están sus cenas… y lo siento creo que no te conozco- le dijo dan a mary

-h-hola , y-yo s-s-soy luz maria, bueno luz mary , pero me gusta que me digan mary jeje- dijo nerviosa y con un sonrojo _"cielos es mas lindo que en la foto y se ve tan tierno sonriéndome asi… controlate mary!" _

- hola, me llamo dan, dan kuso!

- si lo se , tu hermana laura me ha contado mucho de ti!- dijo

- mi que?-dijo dan en shock

- oh..oh.. lo s-siento lau- dijo con una cara suplicante

- Luz Mary!- grito laura

**.::: Con Shun y alice :::.**

- Alice , para que me querías ver aquí- pregunto shun

- pues…veras… shun….. tu me …amas?

- claro

- enserio? De verdad?

- si amor, por que , no te lo demuestro lo suficiente, lo siento –_beso_- lo siento- _beso_- lo sientooo – _beso mas largo_- de verdad lo si-

- si ya entendí lo sientes.. – dijo medio sonriente

- entonces

- Shun es que yo estoy embarazada…

-….

-shun… hablame

- em…ba…ra….za…da?- dijo shun en shock- estas embarazada… de mi?

-. Pues de quien mas!

- enserio- dijo con una sonrisa formándose en su rostro

- voy a ser papa? ,de tu hijo, voy a ser papa! Voy a ser papa!

- no estas preocupado?

- no tengo todo lo que necesito amor, no puedo creerlo…!

**.::: Con Dan y Laura, Y franky, y Mary :::.**

-laura … a que se refiere mary?, pero si tu eres hermana de el- dijo apuntando a franky

- pues… dan… la verdad yo me llamo

Laura Andrea _**Kuso**_ de Char , el es mi esposo

-que?

**Bueno hasta aquí, este quedo mas largo 2mil palabras : ) , claro con dos canciones jejeje , nos vemos la próxima!**


	10. Chapter 10 : Una verdad, Una Tragedia

**Buenoooo, primero, en verdad lamento no haber hecho el update pero... es que tenia MUCHAS cosas que hacer, y cuando sigo muchas, son muchas, es decir, que tan sin-oficio tienen que ser los profesores, como para mandarte 1 ensayo semanal, si contamos al menos 6 profesores, sumarian cuantos ensayos?**

**Dan: 27! :D**

**Yo: si… dan claro , me mandaron 27 ensayos , fueron 6 benditos ensayos , de 2,000 palabras D': , creo que me traumaron!**

**Shun: hay por favor , eso no es para tanto , yo pudiera haber hecho esos ensayos y además escribir 5 capitulos**

**Yo: si… claro chico ninja**

**Shun: que si!**

**Yo: noooo**

**Shun: si!**

**Yo: está bien , has un tres ensayos, uno de por que quieres ser gay , otro de porque soy tan genial , y otro de …. Phylisofia JAJAJAJAJAA, 50,000 palabras jeje**

**Shun: Oh! NO!, no puedes obligarme**

**Yo: y cito… "Shun se sento en una silla de madera(super incomodas) y se puso a hacer los ensayos"**

**Shun: oh! No :'(**

**Bien, o si, segundo , vi los reviews y me di cuenta que en el capítulo 7 , creo , cuando Alice y runo se dan cuenta que están embarazadas, vi que me pase una parte, jejeje, no fueron ustedes , fui yo…. :D, jeje, yo si dije que porque estaba tan corto… bien, y tercero, FELIZ HALLOWEEN , atrasado… es que lo iba a subir en halloween pero , me invitaron a una fiesta ¬¬ , O SI…. Y FELIZ REGRESO DE RUNO A BAKUGAN !**

_En el capitulo anterior :_

_**.::: Con shun y alice :::.**_

_- Shun es que yo estoy embarazada…_

_-…._

_-shun… hablame_

_- em…ba…ra….za…da?- dijo shun en shock- estas embarazada… de mi?_

_-. Pues de quien más!_

_- enserio- dijo con una sonrisa formándose en su rostro_

_- voy a ser papa? ,de tu hijo, voy a ser papa! Voy a ser papa!_

_- no estas preocupado?_

_- no tengo todo lo que necesito amor, no puedo creerlo…!_

_**.::: Con Dan y Laura, Y franky, y Mary :::.**_

_-laura … a que se refiere mary?, pero si tu eres hermana de el- dijo apuntando a franky_

_- pues… dan… la verdad yo me llamo_

_Laura Andrea __**Kuso**__ de Char , el es mi esposo_

_-que?_

Volvemos con Dan y laura , y los otros dos mary y franky , pero la verdad esos no importan (Mary/Franky : Oye!, Yo: Oh.. vamos los lectores quieren saber cosas importantes como por que dan y laura son hermanos, no por que franky usa camisas baratas y mary maquillaje robado.., Mary : Mi maquillaje lo traen de parís!,y no lo roban me lo dan mas barato! , Franky : Si , y yo solo uso camisas Tommy Hilfliger y Lacoste y Raph lauren …. , yo : si claro y donde las compran en Miami… pero ´miamisito´ jajajajajaja , bien ahora con los que si nos importan)

- Laura , explicame que , o como, por que somos hermanos..- le dijo dan serio, que apenas asimilaba lo que laura le dijo

- Dan… mira, nosotros somos medio-hermanos , pero aun asi hermanos, yo soy hija de nuestro papa y mi mama que fue su novia de la secundaria , pero tu papa nunca me conto ni a mí ni a ti , que me iba a visitar , y Papa era uno de los mejores empresarios de el mundo ,bueno, se volvió millonario antes de morir, segundos antes, pero gracias a ese terrible accidente ,Nuestro padre Kakashi (si como kakashi – sensei de naruto ), y su esposa, tu madre nunca pudieron aprovechar esa fortuna y ya que ellos murieron , tu quedaste solo, y yo no sabia que tu existías enserio!, asi que cuando me entere te busque , hasta que un dia franky te encontró, … y aquí estamos, hermanito , ojala puedas perdonarme algún dia por dejarte …- dijo laura que comenzó a llorar

- Laura… h-h-hermana, no llores te entiendo- dijo dan que le dio un abrazo- pero aun no entiendo mi cuidad natal es santiago y la tuya barranquilla, mi papa iba a visitarte diario, con 5 horas de vuelo por delante?

- No, Dan, tu ciudad natal es barranquilla, por que crees que nunca has hablado igual que los chilenos …

- yo pensé que ese era mi acento sexy… - dijo con tristeza

- acento… sexy? Enserio.. ¬¬

- bien.. pero explicame que pasa entonces… si laura?

- Creo que tuviste un accidente, el accidente de ellos pero tu no te moriste , y si franky leyó bien tu historia, creo que después te encontró el señor, no la señora misaki, que venia de visita, y supongo que eso explica por que estas aquí… oh… sabes hora entiendo como franky adivino que estabas aquí en chile

- yo todavía no entiendo lau…

- si , es algo confuso jjeje

- estoy contigo – y los dos se quedaron 'pensando' y riéndose como un par de tarados

- Ahora si es seguro …. Esos dos son hermanos – se susurro franky a mary

- si que si…! Jajaja- le volvió a susurrar mary a franky

Mientras tanto

.::: Con Katou :::.

- Q-que demonios…. Entonces es cierto … Joe me ha estado robando…. – decía katou – desgraciado –escucho a alguien en la puerta-

-Que tal mi amigo!, como estas-le dijo joe- te estaba esperando fuera, bueno y entonces hablemos …

-Eres un… DESGRACIADO como pudiste!- le grito katou , joe cerro la puerta para que no lo escucharan- Como … no entiendo , fuiste como un hijo para mi , y me has estado robando!

-q-que d-dices?, no , eso no es cierto- dijo joe muy nervioso-yo no podría, soy como tu hijo..

- Y ESTOS CONTRATOS QUE?, ME CREES IMBECIL!- grito muy fuerte, lo que era peligroso ya que el sufria del corazón , y no podía alteralse-

- Pues, .. sabes que lo hice y eres un imbécil, también…., me acosté con tu hija- mintió joe para incrementar su rabia – lo hice con ella… y esta embarazada de mi!

- MENTIRA!

-la emborrache, y me la comi, no te imaginas las porquerías que hicimos , y me pedia mas

- CALLATE IMBECIL , TE VOY A MATAR JOSE!, VEN ACA CABRON

-jejeje, estas furioso?, por que , si no la hice sufrir… te muestro el video..

-Eres un…- katou se comenzó a desmallar –ah.. mi co…ra…zon

-Jejeje… bien si me disculpas… tengo que quedar bien con tu hija …- se salió y espero a que estuviera completamente desmayad, y luego entro y comenzó a actuar- Por dios! Katou amigo…! Que paso?

- Que es ese ruido- dijo runo que los había escuchado por que joe dejo la puerta abierta-

- Runo!, mi vida mira encontré a tu papa , ahí que hacer algo!

- P-papa?.. papa! Que paso?- dijo con lagrimas saliendo de sus ojos

- Yo lo escuche discutiendo con un chico al que el llamo… Daniel? Creo .., y creo que estaban hablando de ti … el le dijo que tu eras de su pertenencia, y le comenzó a mostrar un video de lo …que hicieron, y … el se altero, asi que … le paso esto

- Como… pudo… dan.. como pu…dis….te- Dijo llorando y su padre emitió un ruido de dolor- PAPA!, RAPIDO JOE LLAMA A UNA AMBULANCIA… papi , porfavor no te vallas , …

- urgg- Katou pudio decir algo- R-runo.. hija, lo hiciste con el , eso es cierto

_Es verdad entonces_- perdona papi, no quise lastimarte

_- _runo cuidate de el, el es una mala persona, te quiere hacer daño, no estes con el no estes con j…-

_- _Katou como te estas sintiendo- interrumpió joe, para evitar que lo delataran- ya vienen los paramédicos, ve runo yo lo llevare

-adios katou- joe tomo una almohada y se la puso en la cara- oh… te estas ahogando?, que lastima.. jajaja…

Katou , se ahogo , y murió…

_Continuara…._

**Bien… pueden creerlo?, ahora runo piensa que dan mato a su papi… pero bueno que se le va a hacer, el próximo va a estar muchísimo mejor adiós…!**


End file.
